


How I want Dean To Come Out As Bi

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dean, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Sam is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet





	How I want Dean To Come Out As Bi

Sam and Dean had been sitting at the table in the bunker sipping beers in a comfortable silence. Cas had gone to his room to sleep, a thing that he seemed to do a lot now that he was human. The light shone a warm glow on to the room around them. After a few minutes Cas came into the kitchen wearing one of Dean's jumpers, the one that Dean had given him to wear when he first fell from Heaven. 

"You and Cas are so gay" Sam snickered as soon as the ex angel had left with his glass of water

"I know" Came the reply from the older hunter

"Wait, what?" Dean didn't know why he kept going. Maybe it was the liquor that had loosened his tongue or maybe it was because he was tired of hiding who he was. After all Sam would be supporting of him and his revelation 

"Me and Cas bang... A lot. We broke a bed once" He said offhandedly

"What..." Sam had put down his beer now looking at his brother.

"Lemmie tell ya' Cas is one kinky son-of-a-bitch" Dean took another swig of his beer.

"Okay, well okay. I'm gad you're with someone who makes you happy" Sam quickly drank the rest of his beer got up and left the room with a pat on his brother's shoulder


End file.
